User talk:WouldYouKindly
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Category:Outfits page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew hey there Hey man, fancy seeing you here. I used to have to report vandals to you instead of the other way 'round man :P Call of duty wiki is in a big shitstorm right now, I hear? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 15:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, almost into edit conflict Almost ended up in an edit conflict there about who could add the speedy delete first... --Tethran 20:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hairy_Foot looks like another page with the same style? --Tethran 20:31, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::If I mention Hitler does that fulfil one of the other theories about the internet? --Tethran 20:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::The one about everything, especially arguments and discussions, on the internet eventually coming to a point where Hitler is used as a comparative insult? --Tethran 20:51, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Heh. Well. It pushed my achievements up, I'll just have to watch I don't get blocked for the rate at which they went up. --Tethran 21:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandals There's not much of a point in longer blocks given that most of these vandals use dynamic IPs anyway. Ausir(talk) 21:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) vandals Damn. I didn't notice. Too busy playing fallout 3. Shit had hit the fan by the time I came on. Happy you reported them. at least ausir got them. Oh, btw, the vandals etc. you posted on my talk page? Take a look at those IP's talk/userpages. Just for a bit of fun ;) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:06, May 25, 2010 (UTC) admin rights Hey, since we have a nice RD:IAR policy over here as well (like on the CODwiki, guess who made most of the policies, eh?). I was wondering. You know what you're doing, and you certainly won't abuse your powers. How 'bout I give you admin rights so you can block them vandals while you're at it? Not like it's going to do the wiki any harm. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:09, May 25, 2010 (UTC) It be a plan. I'll consult the other bureaucrats on adding a number of other admins that have experience on other wikis. Specifically, you and kristofferAG (a fallout wiki admin) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Users Ever get the feeling you're fighting a losing battle when you combine 12 year olds (EG User:Drakester671) that shouldn't even have the game with internet access and something they can publicly edit? --Tethran 23:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! You just became a new admin. Since I trust you so much. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the team Hey there, it's good to see a new admin tackling achievement boosters before I can even get a chance too! Anyways, just wanted to welcome you to the team. If TNT vouches for you, than you're good in my books too. See you around! Cheers -- Tiktaalik 19:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Bullet points Should bullet point lists use punctuation (e.g full stops and commas) It might as well be cleaned up though, if you can edit it no point leaving it there. Just the ammo articles. Administrator Hi How did you become an administrator, and how can i become one?.Thnx Yours sincerly, carlos 'quickdraw' burritos thanks for the help! Thanks for the help with the vandal on my posse/clan page! I appreciate it. Delpiero210 23:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Quotes. I saw the quotes above each character, but I think we need to record more quotes that are said. So, I am going to make quotes sections for characters who have none. Just wanted to be sure if it's okay with you. Just tell me if it isn't. Thanks.--With care and happiness, ''' Supermutantslayer450'''' ROAR 15:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Someone vandalized the Dutch Van Der Linde page and needs to be banned.Oggespartan117 18:04, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Sysops Are there any sysops on this wiki yet? I was just curious, seeing as that you are an administrator. User:Rocket8808 A Little Help Hi, I was wondering what I should do with the page I created. It's called Red Dead Wishlist. I thought it would have been a good idea at first and thought people could use it like GTA Wiki's wishlist but this one doesn't get any traffic besides me. Should I ask to delete or what? SilentnElite 04:19, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey! :) Your name is cool! :D See you around! :) The Cool Bear 22:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Administration Hello WouldYouKindly, this is Dmcthunder999 here! I was just wanting to ask if you could make me and admin of The Red Dead Redemption Wikia? I am a major fan of Red dead Redemption and Undead Nightmare, i have both for my PS3 and have completed either, hunted every animal, gotten up to $10,000 in-game money, been everywhere on the map, unlocked all of the costumes, and completed all stranger missions. I feel that with administrative powers, I could clean up this wiki. I check this wiki regularly (hourly) and use it for many resources. I feel that since i am on so often, i could keep a good eye on the users to prevent vandalism and whatnot. Just askin for the sake of the Red Dead Redemption wiki! :) -Dmcthunder999 c u later